Gajtuian Nav05
by MicioGatta
Summary: While T'Pol looks for a way to save Trip from the grim prophecy of his death in 2161, Enterprise arrives at a precurvature beautiful planet with an interesting mythology. Archer and Sato go to a party, while some friction between Trip and T'Pol arises.


**I Naviganti 5: "Gajutian"**

by Monica MicioGatta

with Seti's collaboration.

"Gajtuian"

Summary: While T'Pol is looking for a way to save Trip from the grim prophecy of his death in 2161, the Enterprise arrives at a pre-curvature beautiful planet full of interesting mythology. Archer and Sato attend a party, while some friction between Trip and T'Pol arises...

T'Pol turned in her hands the tablet that Captain Archer had given her a few minutes before.

In practice, he had given a "top secret mission".

She wondered why. Humans knew to be very irrational, but perhaps that was why she loved so much their company. The Vulcans followed the logic, came to the discoveries and inventions through a targeted and measured. Humans advanced for insights, shots, trials and errors.

She closed the door behind her, entering one of the scientific laboratories of Enterprise NX-01, exactly the same that she and Trip, two years before, had blown up trying to synthesize trellium-D.

She sat at the desk and placed in front of her the PADD, or whatever it was. She took an analyzer and passed over it, but it gave no results.

She sighed. She would have liked to have Trip at her side in that job, but the captain had been clear about that. It was for her eyes only.

She turned the device upside down, looking for some opening. It did not appear to have screws, nor doors.

Shooting the PADD from what looked like the top. The device was black, often less than a finger, about eight square inches.

On the top she could see what appeared to be a screen. T'Pol ran her fingertips over the surface.

She did not expect what happened.

When a holographic figure appeared over the device, T'Pol let it instinctively fall on the table.

A dark-skinned woman with a sweet smile and a huge hat, whispered: «Welcome, honey.» The figure disappeared immediately after the smile that concluded the sentence.

«Give me the menu.» T'Pol said, thinking that perhaps the PADD could have voice commands.

But nothing happened.

«Trip to T'Pol.»

She pushed the button on the table. «T'Pol here, commander.»

«Have you got two minutes to come in the right nacelle?»

«Yes, I'm coming.» She closed the communication, picked up the PADD and stored it in a drawer that have an electronic lock. Whatever it was, Archer wanted nobody else knew about it.

Once she arrived on the catwalk of the nacelle, she noticed immediately Trip lying on the ground behind a pylon.

«Commander?»

«Come and see.» Tucker said, without moving.

T'Pol crouched beside him: «What is it?»

«Look here.» He pointed in front of him.

«It looks like a structural split.»

«Repaired. But I absolutely do not remember seeing it.»

«Maybe it was a damage done during construction.»

Trip gave her a sidelong glance. «And you think I would not remember it?»

«There must be a logical explanation.»

«Yes, as the soporific wave. Here you are. Read the date.»

«I do not think it works.» T'Pol said, looking at the quantum analyzer. «It's broken, it marks a negative time stamp.»

Tucker exited from behind the pillar and stood up. «The Verne and some parts of the Xindi weapon gave the same result. Do you remember?»

«Do you mean that the slit has been created in the future?»

Trip smiled. «The repair was made with materials from the future.»

«Have youi have spoken with the captain?»

He sighed. «No, I just asked if he could come... even though I was in doubt whether to tell him or not. I don't know if you noticed that in these days the captain is a little tensed.»

«Do you know why?»

Trip laughed. «Come on, it's pretty obvious. It's five weeks we're fooling around. No new planets nor ships... we ended up in a galactic void hole.» They walked toward the exit of the nacelle. «If we go on like this we risk to be recalled on Earth.»

«The neutron star we have met ten days ago was interesting.» she objected.

«Oh, come on, T'Pol. Remember what is our mission? "Visit strange new worlds." If there are no worlds...»

«It's just a period of stasis.» she said. «Sooner or later we'll meet something interesting.»

Trip stopped. «Wait.»

«What?»

«You've just said what I've heard?»

T'Pol looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

«It seems to me thaty was Phlox speaking.» He put his arm around her shoulders. «T'Pol optimistic.» He smiled. «I like her.» He began to walk, keeping his arm around her shoulders.

«Commander Tucker.» she said, stopping before opening the door.

«What?»

T'Pol sighed slightly and pulled away his arm.

«It was a small gesture of affection,» he exclaimed, trying not to laugh. «Are you busy on Thursday night?»

T'Pol took long to respond. The captain had given her that PADD to control, but on the other hand he had also said it was not urgent. «Why?»

«I was thinking about... an intimate "movie night".»

«"Intimate"?» she asked, as she descended the stairs.

«Me, you, a good movie... some Andorian beer...»

«We Vulcans-»

Trip interrupted: «Do not drink alcohol, I know.»

T'Pol stopped at the base of the ladder, waiting for Trip to reach her into the small cubicle below.

«I can prepare a tea.» offered him.

«What film do you program to see?»

«I leave it up to you.» He smiled. «Just do not choose something mushy.»

T'Pol looked away from him when, feeling that last word, she remembered what T'Mir had said, shortly before leaving. "Charline Tucker T'Pol." Mushy, but so appropriate.

«Hey. What is it?»

T'Pol turned to him. «Nothing.» It was a secret between her and her daughter. The daughter of another universe.

Tucker took a step forward, closing the distance between them. «You know you can tell me anything.»

She nodded.

Trip leaned forward and kissed her.

The lower door opened exactly at that time. T'Pol pushed back Trip instinctively.

«Am I interrupting something?» asked Archer. He did not know whether to be amused, embarrassed or angry. However, they were on duty.

«No.» said T'Pol. «I was leaving, I've already giving my contribution. With permission.»

Archer nodded and looked at T'Pol wriggling more quickly than she would have normally.

After the hatch was closed behind him, the captain looked at Trip. «Well?»

«Yes, you have interrupted a discussion on what film we'll look tomorrow.» He said. «But that's okay, we will talk about it later.»

Archer smiled slightly. «I don't have to remind you that you are on duty, right?»

«Do not be a crab.» Trip said, starting to climb the ladder.

«Have you changed the day of the movie night?» Asked Jonathan, following him.

«No, it had to be an evening for two.»

«And don't tell me you let T'Pol choose the movies...»

Trip stopped and turned to look at the captain with doubtful eyes: «Bad idea?»

Archer nodded. «I would say so.»

(To be continued...)

All my stories are published in Italian on my blog.


End file.
